The Story
work in progress Chapter I: Descendants *Bless rests in her den; soon Sin comes in to feed her. *After feeding, Bless tells Sin her waters broke, and birth will be soon. Sin immediately alerts the medic. *The medic, Mist, comes in to help, and dismisses Sin away. *Bless allows her mate to come look at the newborn pups. She names them Spectrum and Moon. *Violetta and Bloodfang arrive and see their nieces; Bloodfang takes note of how much they represent his brother. *With her newborns suckling, Sin tells his mate about an urgent event: a few females and pups in the pack have gone missing. *Bless and Sin eventually constuct a plan to search for them. *Sin tells his brother that he should lead the pack while he is away. He then leaves the den. *Sin informs his pack he knows that a few members had disappeared, and he sets up a search party to set out in the next few days. Many of the wolves in the group debate that the Blood Army had stole them, though no wolf knew for sure. *A day passes. Mist tells Bless she heard about the search party, and gives Bless some parsley to dry her milk. Bless tells the medic she wishes she didn't have to go, but she knew she had to, in honour of her pack. *Bless visits her sister-in-law, and asks for her to take her pups in when the search party leaves. Violetta, currently pregnant with Snowdrop and Primrose, happily obliges. *Sin, Eria, Ghadavir and Bay go on a hunt. They successfully catch an old ram. *Bay scents Vanishing Ones in the distance, as well as another wolf scent he can't idenify. They decide to follow the scent; suddenly loud howls of grief sound out. Sin and the others edge closer, but do not intefere. *They see two Vanishing Ones, one male tugging onto a female, as well as three rogue wolves. Two of the three are holding two young pups, Fragile and Leaf. The female begs the rogues to give her pups back while her packmate pulls at her telling her it's pointless to fight a battle that's already been won. *The three rogues leave with the pups, the mother howling in sorrow. Ghadavir attempts to follow them but before he can, Sin stops him and tells him, "We now know the reason in the disappearance of some of our packmates... they were stolen." Chapter II: Departure *The next morning, Sin announces to his pack that he and his hunting patrol spotted the mother wolf and rogues last night, and that this could be the reason behind the disappearance of pack females and pups. *He declares that the search party must set off tonight, before any more pups are lost. *Bless rests with her pups, when Sin comes in the den and sets himself down. He says to his mate, to protect his pups, they must resolve the issue before it continues. Bless doesn't like the idea of leaving her young, but accepts. *Night has fallen. Bless is feeding her pups for the final time. She talks to them a bit, and then with a heavy heart, she gives her pups to Violetta. *Sin, Bless and the chosen three say their final goodbyes, then depart. Chapter III: Opened Eyes *Two weeks pass. *Violetta nurses the young pups while Bloodfang looks after Snowdrop and Primrose. *Eventually, Moon opens her eyes. The family worry that Spectrum's eyes weren't open yet, but Violetta assumes they will open given time. *Sin and the others' point of view. *They spy on a group surrounding two wolves, claiming to kill them in a day's time. Sin and the others decide to help free them and to understand the kidnappings from them. *The two wolves, Leaf and Ayakin, aren't very trustworthy of them at first, but eventually learn they aren't a threat. Leaf announces that she knows about the kidnappings and tells them that the only way to stop it and to free the wolves is to see the alpha herself, Alpha Willow. *Primrose sees a wolf in the distance. She tries to back up and flee, but crashes into another stranger wolf. The stranger growls at her, and takes her by the scruff. She calls out, but no wolf heard her. Chapter IV: Theft *Violetta's point of view. She wakes up to Snowdrop's prodding to her side, urging her to wake up. She tells her that Primrose is missing. Violetta jolts out of her den, and sets up a search party. She turns back to the den, worried. *Bloodfang asks what's going on and she informs him. He sighs, saying that pups are vanishing the moment we turn our heads. In spite of the event, he asks to take Snowdrop around the territory again and show her some battle moves. He promised to keep her safe; Violetta allows him. *The two set off, and walk about the territory again. She waves her paw at Madison, the newly appointed Head Mage of Electricity. Bloodfang notices her interest, and stops to watch the mage and her students. *After a moment of watching, they get up and find an open field. The two begin a bit of training; Bloodfang teaches her that the belly is a weak spot and must be protected and aimed at in enemies. *On their way back, Snowdrop gets bitten by a python. Bloodfang takes her immediately to the medic's den. *Violetta is horrified at the event; Bloodfang tells her it wasn't a very poisonous snake and that their daughter should be okay. *They glance down at Spectrum and Moon, and they glance back. *Bloodfang asks Moon who 'that' is, Violetta. Moon mutters out the word, "Mo.. mo.. mother." Spectrum squeaks and tries to talk but can't quite yet. The two laugh in happiness. *Snowdrop's point of view. Snowdrop is being sheltered in the medic's den, and the poison has almost been channeled out. She watches Remedy, the poison mage and nurse, extract the poison from her wound. She is fascinated by the magic. *She slumps back in the den, and wonders what her family is doing, and hopes they aren't too worried. This is proven when her father comes in to check on her. Snowdrop tells him about how Remedy extracted the poison from her, and is intrigued. He tells her you must be hurt before you know how to heal. Chapter V: A New World *Another two weeks pass. Spectrum and Moon are now four weeks old and eating meat. *They play-fight with Snowdrop, who is six weeks and almost ready to earn her element. Moon pretends she's a monster and tags Spectrum first, then Snowdrop. *Bloodfang stops them when the fighting gets a bit too rough. He then decided to give his two foster-daughters a tour of the territory. Snowdrop stays at the den with her mother. *They begin with the Leader's Rock. Moon walks to the edge and sees the northern part of the territory, along with the mountains in the distance. Spectrum walks to the edge next and asks Bloodfang what the big field was, and in response he tells her: "It's the Grazing Place, where you and your packmates will hunt someday. *They pass the Cavern of Stilled Water; Bloodfang tells them in another two weeks they'll venture inside to earn their elements. Spectrum casually asks what an element was, and he demonstrates by casting a flame on a stick, then picks it up in his mouth. He tosses the lit stick into the cliffside, where the pups look down anxiously. *He warns them that this cliffside, or 'The Edge'; and that they must be very careful around. It's very easy to fall in and drown. *Night passes. Spectrum and Moon play-fight in the den, knocking a few elixirs over. Bloodfang scolds them and tells them to play somewhere else. They apologize, and go outside. They mock each other, and continue play-fighting. Moon stops and hears a mouse. She tries to catch it, but fails. *They wander a bit further, but stay near the den. They find a small river and splash each other. *A shadow looms over them: Nightowl. She takes the pups back to the den. She greets her sister. Chapter V: The Cavern of Stilled Water Chapter VI: Shadows Chapter VII: The Journey Uphill Chapter VIII: Held Hostage Chapter IX: Freedom Chapter X: Lightning Strikes Chapter XI: The Seer Chapter XII: Venom Chapter XIII: A Secret Untold Chapter XIV: Arrival Chapter XV: Former Alphas Chapter XVI: Soldiers Risen Chapter XVII: To Be Equal Chapter XVIII: Rising Hatred Chapter XIX: Blind Fury Chapter XX: Afterlife Chapter XXI: Dark Depths Chapter XXII: Traitor Chosen Chapter XXIII: The Massacre Chapter XXIV: Rebirth Chapter XXV: Nightmares Follow Chapter XXVI: Hostile But Loving Chapter XXVII: To Find the Scattered Chapter XXVIII: Remants of the Lost Chapter XXIX: Invasion Chapter XXX: The Devil's Hills Chapter XXXI: The Moon Lake Chapter XXXII: On the Borders Chapter XXXIII: Vast Wasteland Chapter XXXIV: Lone Healer Chapter XXXV: Reunited Chapter XXXVI: The God's Children Chapter XXXVII: Defiance Falls to Surrender Chapter XXXVIII: No Kin of Mine Chapter XXXIX: Seeing Things Chapter XL: A Prophecy Revealed Chapter XLI: Disappearance Chapter XLII: The Rogues of Amberjule Chapter XLIII: Together, We Stand Chapter XLIV: Eyes of a Raven Chapter XLV: Memories of Hatred Chapter XLVI: The Rise of the Resistance Chapter XLVII: Grim Reaper Chapter XLVIII: Second Chance For Life Chapter XLIX: Faith Restored, Hearts Changed Chapter L: The Skies Have Cleared